


Tears Are Just Like The Rain

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-04
Updated: 2006-11-18
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam and Meg's little bit of physical contact in the warehouse has made Dean just a little (yeah right) jealous.





	1. Tears Are Just Like the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: ok... so this I wrote about half-way through the first season (I think so sorry is it's bad). It takes place after the warehouse scene in 'Shadow.' It never really mentions their dad, and not really much spoiler. So anyways... yes I have put this up on my other site.... Reveiws make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside =D.  


* * *

Sam sighed as he glanced out the window, raindrops trailing down the cold glass. Dean had been refusing to talk to him, more than was necessary, since the incident with Meg and her stupid Daevas, his cuts still needed fresh bandaging everyday, after four days. It was driving him insane! He swore he didn’t know what the fuck he did wrong, they got out alive as did dad, and Meg hadn’t escaped unscathed either. 

The youngest Winchester glanced over yet again at his older brother’s stiff profile and sighed again. “Stop that,” Dean grunted, his gaze never leaving the road before him. Sam looked over at his brother, eyes sweeping over his lips as they moved to form speech. Dean’s full bottom lip just begged for him to lean over and tug on it with his teeth. Shaking his head to rid himself of the offending thoughts Sam quickly looked back at the window and entertained himself by having a raindrop race until they reached a motel, childish games helped him keep his mind off his not so innocent thoughts about his brother.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An endless amount of hours seemed too had dragged by until Dean could see a motel with a vacancy sign. *Hours of pure agonizing silence, unless you counted Sam’s sighing,* Dean thought with a silent scoff. He had nothing else to do during the car ride, considering the fact that none of his music would be appropriate to play with the way he was feeling, except constantly replay and analyze the huge make out session between Meg and Sam. 

Did Sam kiss that bitch back? Did he like it? Why couldn’t it have been me?

These thoughts and others constantly ran through the driving man’s head until he thought he was going to scream. Gladly sliding out of his Impala, Dean made his way through the rain to the front desk, trusting Sam to get the bags out of the trunk. He walked through the wooden door to be faced with an old man in his seventies glaring at him. A salt-and-peppered mustache and beard obscured the clench of his jaw as his eyes roved over Dean’s leather jacket and worn clothes, not missing the obvious bandage above his brow. Dean could tell the man took him as trouble. Plastering a charming smile to his face, he walked up to the desk and leaned on it casually.

“May I help you?” the man behind the desk said in a voice cracked with age. 

“Yes, I need a room with two beds. Do you happen to have one available?” The Winchester, still smiling, shifted so he could see the man better while he talked.

“Yes, we do, room number four. I trust there will be little noise, your neighbors will be an elderly couple that likes their sleep,” he said with a warning tone coloring his voice.

“My brother and I will be as quite as mice,” Dean replied taking the keys and giving the desk clerk enough money for three nights.

Slipping back into the slightly lightened rain, Dean ran to his car to find Sam pulling the second duffel out. *Took him long enough,* the eldest brother blinked against the rain and bent to pick up his duffel as Sam closed the trunk. He started off without saying anything, knowing his little brother would follow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam watched his older brother walk across the parking lot in the rain. The drops clung to his hair, giving him the model look of seduction, and his clothes, forcing them to cling to his form showing every hunter move and sinewy muscle. His brother was a thing of beauty and it was almost impossible to walk down a street and try not to attract attention, considering the fact everywhere they went he turned male and female heads alike.

Sam Winchester waited while Dean pulled the key to their room out of his pocket and slipped it into the lock flicking it with a quick snap and opening the door. The brothers stepped into their new home for three days, it was dirty and depressing. There was two twin beds, a bedside table with a lamp on it, and a small round table with matching chairs. He dropped his bag beside the bed nearer to the far side wall, and slipped off his shoes and socks. He pulled his shirt over his head and checked the bandages on his chest, no fresh bleeding, that’s always good. Dean slipped into the bathroom, also checking his bandages and starting the shower. Sam sighed, seems it’d be a while until he could take a shower himself, so he settled down with the book from his duffel and began to read. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was underneath the hot torrent of water, which sharply contrasted to the cool drops outside. The image of Sam kissing Meg was burned into his mind. As he began to replay the scene to analyze it yet again he slowly began to replace Meg with himself. His flaccid sex quickly responded to the images, becoming fully hard immediately. He soaped his hand and erection slowly he began to stroke himself.

*Sammy was tied up against a pillar, as Dean bent over his straining form and chuckled as he traced his fingers over Sam’s jaw, watching him squirm and leaned forward trying to touch his lips with Dean’s. Dean felt his erection harden even more, to almost painful proportions, but ignored Sam’s blatant request and instead unbuttoned his little brother’s shirt to reveal the tanned muscles of a hunter.*

“Fucking hell,” Dean groaned low and long as his release spurted against the white tile of the shower. He hadn’t even gotten past his younger brother’s shirt and he had already come, he was pathetic. Grunting he pushed himself up and off the wall he had slumped on and turned off the water, stepping out he wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom. He found Sam on the bed, fast asleep with an open book on his chest. Dean smiled and removed the book, marking the page, and slipped the first cover out from under his brother covering him with it. Dean leaned down, “Sleep well my little Sammy.”


	2. Storms Hit

  
Author's notes: The first time I made this I hadn't expected this to become a chaptered story, but I got a lot of reveiws telling me to continue. So slowly the story unfolded and all the chapters began to have weather based titles... weird huh. LOL  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't own Supernatural, only my plot is mine  
  
Reveiws make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside   


* * *

Sam woke as dawn was creeping into the open window. He yawned, he had slept unusually well last night and yet he couldn’t remember falling asleep, but he did remember he had been reading. He glanced over to the bedside table and noticed his novel sitting with the page marked, frowning his eyes traveled to the peaceful form of his sleeping brother. His smile lit up his face and cleared his brow as he watched his brother breathe gently and deeply. Dean wasn’t doing anything particularly interesting but just watching seemed to have a calming effect on Sam.

Sighing, the younger Winchester lifted himself from his bed and slowly made his way to the bathroom to take the shower he had missed last night. As Sam waited for the water to heat up he checked his reflection. I need a shave, it’s been like two days since the last time I did, he rubbed a hand against the noticeable stubble and winced slightly. He looked down at his hand and noticed a small cut, Must be from the ropes or fight or something like that. 

The shower began to steam and he slipped his clothes off and eagerly stepped into the welcoming warmth of the steam. Hot water pored onto him and then rolled off, clinging to his hair and eyelashes. Pulling his head out from underneath the breath stealing downpour Sam gasped in air and began to wash. Images of his brother floated into his mind, his smiles, his eyes and, Dean, cleaning his guns with the care and love that Sam only wished his older brother would show to him. Sam groaned with frustration and hit the wall with enough force to bruise his hand. Deciding that he didn’t need anymore things hurt; he quickly washed his hair and turned the shower off. 

Shivering, Sam stepped onto the cold tile floor and dried himself off; wrapping the towel around his waist he left to get dressed. As he walked out his glance stole over to Dean, only to be surprised to see him sitting up in bed with just jeans on and reading the newspaper. Probably already looking for a new hunt, Dean looked up and shook his head and Sam’s questioning glance. 

“Nothing so far,” Dean said.

“That’s ok, maybe we need a vacation,” the younger brother replied, a small smile colored his lips as he began to sift through his duffle to find some relatively clean clothes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean had looked up from the obituaries to see Sam step out with a white towel wrapped around him. The noise of the shower had woken Dean, he had then decided to check the paper to see if there was anything out and about, but it didn’t look like it. As Sam began to find clean clothes Dean couldn’t help but look over as that muscled body, wet with the water from his washing. The brother swallowed hard as he felt the urge to lick the water off that brown skin, his pants became tight as his cock pressed against his zipper and he tried to shift himself discreetly. He was trying to concentrate on the paper when Sam’s voice floated over to him, “Hey, we need to do laundry I out clean shirts.”

Dean grunted in response, code for “ok, you do it”. He still didn’t feel he could speak to his little brother like he use to without asking about Meg. God, this was bugging him, he just wanted to grab Sammy and shake him so hard, possibly kiss him just as hard. He longed to show his little brother what he could do to him. Dean raised his head sharply as he heard the distinct clap of thunder and the hard pounding sound of a rain storm.

“Dean, are you ok? You haven’t really talked to me since the warehouse fiasco.”

Dean’s head slowly came up. Jealousy burned an angry hole into his stomach. “I’m fine, Sam,” he snapped and went back to reading. 

“You’re not fine! Stop being an asshole! Tell me what wrong, I don’t get it!” Sam was furious, and Dean really couldn’t blame him, Dean hadn’t talked to him for a few days. He was bound to wonder what was going on with his older brother.

“Just drop it, Sam. It’s not important,” Dean said with a sigh and turned the page of the paper. He heard Sam let out a frustrated groan and he stooped, grabbed the dirty clothes and left to do laundry, leaving his brother to drop the paper and brood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam threw the clothes in angrily into the washer; throwing Dean’s slightly harder than his. *What the fuck s his problem! Why is he always such an ass?* Fuming, Sam slammed the washer door shut and started the machine. While it clanged and filled with water its user sat down on a chair and let his mind wander to his brother.

He was upset, that was easy to see. But when he had looked at Sam earlier in the bedroom Dean’s eyes weren’t filled with anger or sadness. No, they were filled with an emotion Sam was used to feeling, jealousy. The green monster on the back, that’s what his brother had, but what or who was he jealous of. That’s what Sam promised to himself to figure out.

Letting his mind relax an odd scenario began to play behind Sam’s closed eyelids, a reason for Dean’s jealousy.

* “Sammy, look at me. I love you. I’ve always loved you, more than a brother should!” Sam glanced up to see Dean’s shining green eyes looking earnestly back at him, just a few inches from his own face. Sam’s eyes darted down to his brother’s full lips and he swallowed hard, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. Dean’s eyes dropped down and watched the motion hungrily. The older brother smirked and pounced onto the brunette’s lips, who eagerly kissed back.  
Sam moaned as the heated body of his brother pressed against him, he felt the trailing of a tongue on his lower lip, begging for entrance to the warm caverns of Sam’s mouth. Happy to oblige Sam opened his mouth and in slid Dean’s tongue. Touching lightly but sensual, the tongue of the mouth’s owner gently pressed back against the invader, challenging him to dance passionately. Which is exactly what happened, Sam groaned at the skilled ministrations of his older brother’s mouth, tongue and teeth.*

Sam opened his eyes to the sound of the washer’s buzzing alarm, signaling his clothes were done. Lifting himself, he stepped forward and gasped. His erection was uncomfortably pressed against the leg of his jeans, and it hurt like hell. Adjusting himself enough to move, he walked to the washer and opened it, taking out the clothes he switched them over to a dryer and started it. Hs brother shouldn’t make him feel this way, but he couldn’t help it, everything about Dean was beautiful and familiar. Something he wasn’t ever ready to get used to. Sam lifted his head, the sound of thunder and heavy rain still pounded against the roof. The weather understood his dilemma.


	3. Partially Cloudy

  
Author's notes: So, I have no idea how many people have read this story or what ya'll think, but I will continue to post. After this story is finished I will begin posting 'Sex Addict.' Then you have two PWP short stories. Reveiws make me feel warm and fuzzy inside.  
  
I don't own Supernatural, though if I did a lot more fantasies would be fulfilled. LOL  


* * *

Sam was back in the room folding his and Dean’s laundry by himself. He wouldn’t let Dean help him, last time Dean tried he ended up tangled in a pile of scrunched up clothes. Dean swears the laundry is out to get him. Sam just rolled his eyes when ever his brother said that, Dean could be so weird sometimes.

Speaking, of Dean’s weirdness he still wouldn’t talk to his brother and Sam was driving himself insane trying to figure out why. Sam just wanted to take the shirt he was folding and shove it down his older brother’s throat. But of course that would be a waste of a good shirt. Dean had calmed down since Sam got back, but he was still refusing to look up or speak to Sam. *At least he’s not yelling at me or punching me,* Sam thought tiredly. He was tired of all this silence, and what they say is true, silence is louder than any speech.

Sam heaved a sigh and looked over at the older man sprawled across one of the small twin beds. Dean’s gaze flicked up quickly and then back down, but in that short amount of time Sam was able to see an odd smoldering look in his brother’s eyes. A frown creased Sam’s forehead and he glanced back down to what his hands were doing. *What was that look about?* he thought with a cloud of confusion in his eyes, he had seen the look before but not from Dean and he couldn’t quite place where he had seen it or what it was. In hope of catching that look again Sam spoke, “Dean? Are you ok?”

A sigh was heard from Dean’s direction, “Sam, how many times are you going to ask that? Because you don’t seem to understand the fact that I keep saying I’m fine.”

“That’s just it! You keep ‘saying’ your fine, but I know your not! For example the way you keep looking at me is completely different than any ways you’ve looked at me or other people! Why is that?” the youngest Winchester spat, angrily whirling around throwing the pair of pants he was folding onto the ground.

“Well that’s because you keep fucking asking when it’s obvious I don’t want to talk about it!” Dean was standing now, eyes blazing and fists clenched in rage and yet even though the argument had him riled up that odd little glimmer still showed.

“Fuck, Dean! You’re such a hypocrite! I’m your brother, I’m supposed to ask these things and you’re supposed to tell me! You tell me to stop brooding ‘cause it might get in the way of the hunt! Well guess what it’s your turn to take that advice! Tell me what’s wrong or suck it up!” Sam was bellowing now, he was furious with his stubborn brother and slightly hurt that Dean wouldn’t tell him what was wrong. Sam’s chest heaved with anger and his blood pumped angrily through his veins, he was just waiting for the fight that he was sure to happen.

“You want to know what’s wrong?! You are! You’re what’s making me insane like this!” Dean screamed panting furiously as he slowly came down from his anger high. He realized his little brother’s expression. No longer a furious frown it had changed into a hurt and confused face of a little boy whose favorite toy had been stolen.

Dean bit his lower lip and turned away. He swept his leather jacket into his arms and walked out the door, shrugging on his coat. Sam sighed as his brother left him alone to simmer in the darkness. Sam sniffled and chewed the inside of his cheek to keep from crying, the words Dean had said to him had hit Sam deeply. 

Sam Winchester glanced out the window; the clouds were parted slightly to let the sun creep out through a few cracks. It was out in the open now, the thoughts that had bothered his brother, though Sam wasn’t all that sure he wanted to now anymore. Like the weather his life, for now, looked cloudy.


	4. Clear Skies Ahead

  
Author's notes: So this is the last chapter, this story was quick because I finished it a while ago. But once I get you guys caught up, well let's just say the rest won't be posted fast. Reveiws make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. ENJOY!  
(my reveiw asking will change for every story)  


* * *

It had been three hours since Dean had left and he had yet to return. Sam had been in a constant battle of whether to go out and search for his brother, or wait and perhaps never see him again. He would stand and sit, stand and sit, following whatever side of the internal fight was winning at the moment and he was starting to get tired. 

Just as Sam was about to give in and go look for his brother the door slammed open. Dean was standing in the doorway, and it was clear that he was drunk as hell. 

“Dean! Where have you been? And holy hell, you’re drunk!” Sam was rushing over to his brother to help him into the motel room. 

It was weird to have to do this with Dean; the older man had a pretty high tolerance for alcohol and hardly ever let himself get flat out drunk. 

“Well, hey there Sammy! I’ve been nowhere, at a bar and you knew it! Ya shoulda come down, hella good booze they got!” Dean was shouting and slurring his words to almost unrecognizable lengths (and half of what he said didn’t make sense anyways).

Sam staggered under the weight his brother practically threw on him and half pulled half carried Dean over to his bed. 

“Are you ok? What did you mean when you said it was my fault earlier?” Sam was confused as all get out and even though Dean was drunk Sam wasn’t going to let him weasel out of an explanation. 

First off ‘cause he really wanted to know what he’d done and secondly when Dean was drunk he had a tendency to squirm when answering questions like that and, though Sam wouldn’t say it out loud, he loved to watch Dean squirm.

Dean sighed deeply, “Sammy…” 

But that’s as far as Dean got before his mouth was on his little brother’s, pressing insistently against Sam’s lips with his tongue. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dean had walked out of the room after yelling that Sam was his “problem.” This, as he realized later, probably wasn’t the best way to end that particular conversation. Dean was contemplating all this when he looked up to find himself at probably the only bar in town, thank god his feet knew where to take him when he had a fight with Sammy. He stepped into the bar and glanced around. Pool tables, dart boards, booths and the actual bar, typical for any pub.

Dean walked up to the bar and flagged down the barkeep.   
“A shot of the best whiskey you have and keep it coming,” Dean sighed and shifted around in his stool so he could watch the dart game a few people were playing. 

He turned as he heard the clink of a glass and downed the Jack Daniels whiskey in one burning swallow. When he set it down the bartender filled it up, the amber liquid was gone just as soon as it was poured making its way to the fire in Dean’s stomach already burning full furnace from the fight and first shot. Good stuff but he’d need a lot more if he was going to make it back to the motel without doing something he shouldn’t to Sammy. 

It was three hours and seven shots later when Dean finally threw some bills on the table and staggered out of the bar, assuring the bartender he wasn’t going to drive. The next thing he remembered is walking into the room and being confronted by a confused and mad Sammy. Sam pulled him in and began interrogating Dean who gave drunken answers. He knew whatever he said was probably unintelligible by now but all Dean knew was that he couldn’t stop staring at Sam’s mouth which was furtively trying to form words as he checked every part of Dean for possible injuries.

Before he could even think he was on the bed beside Sam just about ready to tell his little brother everything that had been bugging him when he was suddenly pressing up against Sam’s lips with his own. Taken aback when Sam started to kiss back just as eagerly and wet as Dean.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam moaned as soon as he realized that Dean, his older brother, was kissing him as if he’d wanted to for years. The tongue that pried his way into his mouth was happily accepted and soon it was all Sam could do not to force Dean down on the bed and fuck him, or be fucked, senseless. But having his mouth thrusted into by the warm muscle was enough to satisfy him until Dean made up his mind.

Dean pulled back and looked at Sam with completely sober and dilated eyes, “Sammy, wait. Are you sure? Have you ever done something like this before?”

“No. Yes. And no. But I trust you Dean and I know you won’t hurt me, and I’ve been in love with you since I was 14, I don’t want to wait any longer,” Sam said panting but smiling truly and happily. 

Dean just nodded; he wasn’t very good at putting words in the context he wanted, Sam understood that and the fact that Dean liked to show how he felt with actions. This, in his opinion, wouldn’t be a bad way to show how he was feeling in this situation. 

Sam leaned in and placed his lips on Dean’s, no tongue or open mouths just his lips against Dean’s moving in time with each other, exploring the softness and pliability of each other’s mouth. A tongue pressed against Sam’s mouth, licking and pushing gently and Sam couldn’t help but open his mouth and let Dean explore. Unlike the heated kiss before this one was soft and full of curiosity, love and just being together. 

The kiss continued on like this while Sam felt himself being lowered onto the bed and he felt his older brother move on top of him, maneuvering his knee in between Sam’s legs. Causing the younger man to moan and press his growing erection into it. Sam saw Dean smirk at this blatant move of sexuality, an action that he was unused to see his little brother make.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“A little excited there Sammy? Don’t come in your pants now, I have much better plans ahead,” Dean couldn’t help but smile when Sam groaned low in his throat and shove against him when he said that. 

Dean pushed Sam’s hips down and unbuttoned his shirt, blessing each new piece of skin he uncovered with a kiss. Stopping when he ran out of buttons, Dean removed Sam’s shirt and smiled at the sight before him.

A long torso stretched out in front of him, muscles tensed and moving under the tanned skin. The sigh was gorgeous and Dean just couldn’t wait for more. 

Dean moved a hand up over Sam’s stomach and chest, feeling the shivering gasps it enticed from his brother’s lips with his own hands was the biggest turn on Dean had ever had. Just knowing that Sam breathed, moved and moaned like that because of him, well Dean had never felt so hungry for skin. And to fill that hunger Dean unbuttoned and removed his pants, all that was left on Sam was a thin pair of boxers while Dean lay over him fully clothed. He felt more powerful with all his clothes on then when he had a cock in his mouth.

Speaking of which, Sam’s was pretty noticeable right now and the outline of it in blue plaid was enough to make Dean’s mouth water. He leaned down and mouth the cock through the fabric, feeling the furnace like heat pulse out in waves carrying with it a scent that was everything Sam was. Wild, but intelligent and brave, but dependent; everything that was Sam, everything that didn’t have a scent, everything that didn’t seemed to fit him is what that smell carried and Dean knew he could get high off that scent alone. 

Sam moaned and pushed against Dean’s face rubbing his erection on his brother’s mouth. Dean smiled and moved away and up Sam’s stomach to kiss hungrily at the blood dark lips. Sam arched into him eagerly meeting his kisses with hungry nips of his own, little bites that had Dean moaning and rubbing his crotch against his brother’s. 

“Dean,” Sam was gasping and writhing underneath Dean’s muscled body, making the elder man groan and practically ripped his own shirt off. 

“What do you want Sammy?” Dean said pressing his heated chest against the one beneath his.

“You. I want you! Please, give me….” Sam was illogical and that was sexy as hell on the Stanford college boy, all Dean could do was smirk smugly and pull down his pants.

Now Sam and Dean were matched evenly both only clothed in tented boxers. Now Dean hesitated, this was the last place to stop because Dean knew once he got rid of the thin barrier of underwear he wouldn’t be able to turn back, he’d wanted this for so long. 

“Dean? Please don’t stop. I need you,” Sam whimpered.

Dean looked down into the lust darkened eyes. Sam’s pupils were huge and clouded with pleasure, his cheeks were flushed and he just looked so amazing right there all of Dean’s doubts disappeared. He leaned down and kissed Sam gently and pulled both their boxers down. 

Gasping Dean pulled back from the kiss and looked down at his not so little brother’s erection. 

“Fucking beautiful,” was all he could say as his eyes roved over his brother’s naked body, taking in every over heated part of Sam’s body.

 

“Relax Sammy, I’ll take care of you,” Dean moved down Sam’s torso and stopped when he reached the weeping head of Sam’s blood red cock. 

He breathed gently on the twitching member, chuckling gently when Sam whimpered and arched upwards towards Dean’s oh so close mouth. Dean Winchester couldn’t help but enjoy the small moan he pulled from Sam’s mouth when his flicked out to collect the pearly drop of pre-come from his brother’s dripping cock. 

Dean pulled back and pressed the small drop of liquid to his pallet and there he tasted the true essence of his little Sammy. The perfect combination of sweet and salty musk. Dean knew that the one little drop of fluid was better than any type of whiskey or beer he’d ever had or ever would have. And he couldn’t wait to have more.

With that resolution Dean swallowed Sam down to the root, causing the younger man to moan loudly and buck his hips. Dean smirked around his mouthful of cock and looked directly into Sam’s eyes, his eyes met a pair of cloudy jade eyes. Sam’s eyes closed as his lips opened and he exhaled quickly when Dean gave the first tentative suck. 

Dean interpreting this as a good sign continued suckling and massaging the pleasantly heavy weight in his mouth. Pulling back every now and then to hollow out his cheeks and dip his tongue into the slit, which caused his brother to gasp and thrust into Dean’s mouth. Every single action and sound his little Sammy made forced Dean’s cock to grow to almost record breaking proportion of stiffness. Making it awful hard for Dean to lay on his stomach. 

“Dean… Wait… Stop… Come here,” Sam’s broken voice floated into Dean’s mind; and Dean, relunctantly, left the treat to crawl up to the head board and lay beside his brother.

“We should do this together,” Sam said with resolve and grasped his brother’s erection. 

Dean gasped, forcing himself not to grab Sam and start fucking him because that would be *bad*. Instead he decided to follow Sam’s lead and took his brother’s spit slicked erection in his hand. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam moved his hand slowly and nervously up and down Dean’s length, gaining more courage after Dean too started to move. Sam looked at Dean in confusion when his brother removed his hand from his cock and took his own from Sam’s grasp, but his protest died on his lips when Dean took his and Sam’s erections in one hand moving his pelvis making them rub together.

The youngest Winchester’s nerves were on fire, every tiny movement and pulse from Dean’s body electrified his body in an almost unbearable heat. He soon became to lost to even notice how fast he or Dean were going and before he knew it Sam felt the familiar coiling pressure and tingle of his orgasm crept into his stomach. 

“Dean,” was all that left his lips as Sam came groaning and thrusting his hips against Dean’s own spasming column of flesh.

When Sam came to he felt a warm, wet, spot on his stomach and hand, he looked down and saw a small puddle of sticky come covering his body. Bringing his hand up to his face Sam licked it clean, tasting Dean and himself together in the perfect blend of everything, as he glanced over at his sleeping lover.

“I love you Dean,” Sam whispered and brushed his lips to Dean’s forehead. 

Sam spooned into Dean’s warm body and fell asleep with a smile on his face. For him and Dean it looked like there were clear skies ahead.


End file.
